Regreso al Laberinto
by Sayuri Hasekura
Summary: Tras 12 años de llevar una vida corriente. Un nuevo enemigo aparecera en la vida de Sarah y le arrebatará lo que mas quiere... seran capaces ella y Jareth de aprender a confiar el uno en el otro para devolver el orden al Laberinto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Dentro del Laberinto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Jim Henson, etc... .

Este fanfic está escrito sin ánimo de lucro, su única finalidad es la de entretener a los fans

Y esta dedicado especialmente a alguien que adora a Jareth con toda su alma: Amelia Badguy. Un beso que lo disfrutes Wapa

**La nostalgia**

Las gotas de lluvia se estrellaban contra el vidrio dela ventana con su característico tintineo. Ella contemplaba el cielo gris que presagiaba el cercano invierno con su rostro apoyado en su mano, y una nota de tristeza en sus verdes ojos.

Era en esos días de lluvia otoñal, cuando más sentía esa punzada de soledad en su pecho. Pese a su carácter más bien solitario y retraído, podía considerarse que era una mujer de éxito, con apenas 27 años era la profesora de literatura inglesa, más joven y prometedora de toda la universidad, sus ensayos sobre Shakespeare, Tolkien, y la literatura del Medievo eran comentados y admirados por todos. Pero le faltaba algo, anhelaba esos días de su infancia y adolescencia en que vivía en su mundo de duendes y hadas, aquella aventura para rescatar a su hermano, vivida en las brumas de un sueño que ya apenas era capaz de recordar.

Salvo aquellos días, en los que la melancolía se apoderaba de ella, y si cerraba los ojos podía sentir aun el calor de su mirada en la suya, esa mirada que no había encontrado en ningún otro en esos 12 años. Podía recordar a los otros, a Ludo, Didymus y Hoglee con un cariño especial, pero con él era diferente…

La puerta de su desordenado despacho crujió al abrirse sin previo aviso, se sobresalto, agarrando instintivamente una de las redacciones que estaba corrigiendo, sus gafas resbalaron hasta quedar torcidas sobre su nariz. Maggie la joven secretaria del director de departamento la miraba con un gesto de reproche, y una bandeja con dos humeantes tazas de café.

-AHHH Sarah, estarás contenta…- Espetó la muchacha de rubios alisados cabellos, con un deje de fastidio en su voz. – Volviste a estropearlo otra vez. – Dejó la bandeja sobre su mesa, sin importarle que debajo quedaran las redacciones sobre "Sueño de una Noche de Verano" que andaba corrigiendo, apoyó las manos en la mesa y acercó la cara a la de ella arrugando la nariz con desagrado.

Sarah echó la cabeza hacia atrás fastidiada. – Vamos, Maggie, sabes que no hubiera funcionado.- La muchacha se irguió y se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su incomoda amiga con sus ojos azules muy abiertos.-…lo sabes…- Le susurró dulcemente. Sacudió la cabeza con resignación y bruscamente arrastró una silla que había junto a la pared para colocarla frente a Sarah, se sentó cruzando sus esbeltas piernas, de las que tanto le gustaba presumir con minifaldas como la que llevaba ese día.

-Sigo pensando que has sido una tonta. – Agarró su taza de café manchado con sacarina y le dio un pequeño sorbo. – Bill es un buen amigo de mi Steven, y como él un abogado con un brillante futuro. – Sarah miraba fijamente el fondo de su taza de café con leche, sin responder a su amiga, unos mechones de su espesa melena castaña caían a los lados de su rostro, escapando de la desordenada coleta que los aprisionaba a su nuca. –…Y volviste a huir, en el mejor momento, de verdad no te entiendo.- Se llevo la mano a la cabeza contrariada. - La vida es algo más que tus libros y tus estudios, deberías divertirte, salir, un hombre en tu vida.- Suspiró para sí. – Hace ya casi siete años que nos conocemos, y ningún hombre te ha durado más de 15 días. Terminas huyendo de todos.

Ella la miró contrariada. – O tal vez no he dado aun con el adecuado. Maggie dio otro sorbo a su taza.

-¿El adecuado?…no se qué esperas, ¿un príncipe azul? Como el de esos relatos de hadas que escribías cuando éramos unas crías.

Sonrió amargamente, "su príncipe…", había sido tan solo una ilusión de adolescencia, y en aquellos vagos recuerdos no era azul precisamente, sino un villano manipulador y malicioso, de negras vestiduras. – Tal vez tengas razón y debería salir un poco más, pero no necesito que me busques pareja de una forma tan urgente, no tengo ninguna prisa.

-¡Perfecto! –Exclamó la rubia, con una sonrisa de triunfo. – Podemos ir a bailar este fin de semana. ¿Qué te parece? Steven me ha llevado últimamente a un pub nuevo, donde hay buena música, mejores cocteles...- Guiñó un ojo pícaramente.- Y ejecutivos muyyy guapos…

Sarah se ajustó las gafas de pasta rojas sobre la nariz. – Este fin de semana…me marcho a casa, es el cumpleaños de Toby, le prometí que iría.

-¿Y aguantar a tu estúpida madrastra? ¡Qué mal plan, chica! - Se cruzó los brazos tras la nuca con gesto de desprecio, se llevó la mano al bolsillo de la fina chaqueta de lana rosa, y extrajo su paquete de cigarrillos. –Esa sí que es una bruja de las de verdad…- Ofreció uno a su amiga que negó con la cabeza. – No seas tan sana, de algo tienes que morirte…-Se llevó uno a los labios, lo encendió y tomó una calada, soltando el humo sensualmente. -…Aunque en tu caso será de aburrimiento. – Volvió a llevarse el cigarrillo a los labios, mirando con expresión divertida el enfadado rostro de su amiga. – Si, ya sé que no te gusta que fume en tu despacho, no seas amargada.

-Si, ahora me tocará tirar medio bote de ambientador. – Miró la ventana contra la que arreciaba lluvia. –Porque con la que está cayendo no pudo abrir para que ventile.

La rubia se encogió de hombros con una picara sonrisa. - ¿Y de verdad crees que soportaras a tu madrastra estos días?, ¿podrás contener tu genio ante sus desplantes?

Ciertamente no iba a ser fácil, siempre había existido algo en su madrastra que la repelía, ya no era solamente la rabia que sintió al ver a su padre sustituir a su madre fallecida por aquella mujer, sino el desprecio con el que ella la trataba, cuando Toby nació sintió celos de él, celos de que tuviera el amor de sus padres que a ella le faltaba, y por eso deseó que él se lo llevase muy lejos, al laberinto, pero pronto se arrepintió y luchó para recuperarlo. Después de aquello se había sentido culpable, intentó un acercamiento con ella, pero todo fue en vano, y las cosas aun empeoraron cuando ella demostró tener la misma frialdad hacia el pequeño Toby, ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro. Y aquella aventura solo había sido una ilusión en su mente.

-Ya no soy una chiquilla, ya no tiene poder sobre mí.- Se quedo un momento callada y pensativa, "No tienes poder sobre mí." acaso no era eso mismo lo que le había dicho a él. Y que equivocada estaba…

-Tu misma, pero luego no pagues con migo tu mal humor.- La mira de soslayo. – Y a ver si la próxima semana te llevo de compras, con esas pintas no sé cómo te puedo conseguirte un hombre. Sarah apretó los labios y tomó nerviosa la siguiente redacción.

-Me gusta ir cómoda, y pasar desapercibida, no como tú, que te gusta que todos te miren. - Y es que a Sarah le gustaba vestir con pantalones vaqueros, jerséis de sport y camisetas no demasiado ajustadas

-Lo sé, "santa" Sarah…- Rió con burla su amiga. –Siempre tan puritana.

-No es puritanismo, es comodidad.- Replicó. –No podría dar clases mientras los alumnos se fijan más en mi escote que en la pizarra.- Su amiga muestra una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, disfrutaba de verdad viendo a aquellos jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes universitarios, tartamudeando, cada vez que acudían a su mesa a pedir cita con el jefe de departamento.

-Pobres "niños" inocentes. - Era una devora hombres y le encantaba meterse en el papel.

- Anda vuelve a tu mesa, a controlar a tus "niños", y déjame acabar con esto. – Le dijo en tono de burla al tiempo que le arrojaba una bola de papel.

-¡Eso!, sigue con tu trabajo. -Pegó un respingo, se levanto y coloco las dos tazas en la bandeja, la miro nuevamente. – Vendrás a almorzar con nosotros, ¿no?

-Lo intentare, pero tengo que terminar las correcciones esta mañana, me marcho esta tarde, y no quiero llevarme demasiado trabajo. - Se acomodó nuevamente las gafas, y bajó la vista a sus papeles.

-Como tú veas. - Le contestó ella, unos segundos después la puerta se cerró dejándola nuevamente sumida en su soledad.

Se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa, se frotó los ojos con las manos y dirigió nuevamente la vista hacia la ventana, donde seguían golpeando las gotas de lluvia. Suspiró suavemente, tal vez en el fondo Maggie tenía razón, y debía vivir un poco más la vida real, fuera de sus clases, sus libros, sus cuentos… Esa tarde volvería a su casa, a su antigua habitación cargada de recuerdos de la infancia, a los recuerdos de aquel extraño sueño, un susurro salió de sus labios, mientras sus ojos seguían clavados en la lluvia. –…Jareth…

Al otro lado de la ventana, en un árbol azotado por la lluvia, una lechuza blanca observaba como la joven profesora continua con sus correcciones, sacudió el agua de su plumaje, y extendió sus majestuosas alas para emprender el vuelo hacia el cielo gris plomizo.


	2. Chapter 2

2- La Reina Mab

El oscuro salón del trono del Rey de los Goblins continuaba teniendo el mismo aspecto que si hubiera soportado una carga de caballería, polvo y telarañas se acumulaban por doquier, copas vacías rodaban por el suelo, candelabros volcados, las oscuras cortinas raídas, un grupo de desaliñados duendecillos apostaban a las cartas tirados sobre los escalones del trono, y de vez en cuando soltaban una malévola risotada.

En una postura más bien poco regia, su soberano permanecía repantingado en su trono, reposaba la cabeza sobre uno de los brazos de este, mirando al techo fijamente con sus sombríos ojos azules, balanceaba sus piernas enfundadas en unas lustrosas botas negras que le llegaban justo por debajo de las rodillas sobre el otro brazo del trono, mordisqueaba nervioso una fusta de cuero marrón que sujetaba entre sus dedos. En un rápido gesto golpeó el aire con ella en un chasquido seco, que hizo que sus secuaces lo mirasen temerosos, en el fondo querían y respetaban a su señor, pero también temían sobremanera aquellos cambios de humor suyos, que siempre solían significar lo mismo.

Les dirigió una fría mirada de reojo, las bestiecillas tragaron saliva, y bajaron la cabeza para seguir con su juego. Alguno había aprovechado el descuido para hacer trampas (típico de los goblins) y comenzó una pequeña reyerta entre ellos.

Jareth resoplo sacudiendo su rubio flequillo, al tiempo que tomando impulso, giró para quedarse sentado de frente, asustando nuevamente a los suyos que con un chillido saltaron desparramando la baraja de póker sobre los fríos escalones de piedra gris. A distancia prudencial lo vieron echar el cuerpo hacia delante, y apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas, cruzó las manos bajo la barbilla, su pajiza melena caía hacia delante dando a su rostro un aspecto aun más sombrío.

-No deberíais poner un poquito de orden. – Los goblins tragaron saliva al oír la fría voz de su rey. -…Solo un poquito…

El grupo se quedo un instante mudo, y al momento salieron correteando hacia todos los rincones de la sala, a buscar material de limpieza para cumplir los deseos de su poderoso amo, dejando nuevamente a Jareth sumido en sus pensamientos.

Había caído de nuevo, una y otra vez se juraba que no volvería al mundo de los humanos, bueno, a buscar nuevos candidatos a convertirse en duendes y goblins sí, pero para espiarla a ella, no. Le dolía hacerlo, y sin embargo había caído de nuevo.

Para él el tiempo no significaba nada, no existía, cuando ella estuvo en su reino era apenas una adolescente de 15 años, la había vuelto a ver en otra ocasión, cuando ya iba al instituto. Una noche en que salió con aquel estúpido jugador de básquet, apenas había cambiado, continuaba siendo absolutamente encantadora, sintió unos celos terribles de aquel humano idiota, y se lo hizo pagar. Su boca se curvó en una maliciosa sonrisa al recordar el par de trastadas que sus mal intencionadas bestiecillas les causaron esa noche: Que se averiara su coche, que se quemara la cocina del burguer, incluso un registro de la policía al pobre imbécil en busca de drogas. Y sin embargo fue ella la que le paró los pies, casi se le para el corazón en el momento en que el chico la llevó a su casa, e intento robarle un beso de despedida,…y para su alivio ella lo apartó de un empujón. Refunfuñando volvió a su reino jurándose no volver a verla más,…aunque supiera que era imposible.

Y otra vez había estado vigilándola bajo la lluvia, ¿Cuántos años habrían pasado esta vez?, tal vez seis. Ya no era para nada una adolescente, sino toda una mujer, llena de responsabilidades. Aun así continuaba teniendo aquellos vivaces ojos verdes que tanto le fascinaban y que ahora ocultaba tras las lentes. Continuaba cuidando de todos aquellos que la rodeaban, con su enorme sentido de la responsabilidad. Y sin embargo seguía siendo una joven solitaria, que se rodeaba de libros y poesía. - ¿Dónde están tus sueños Sarah?- Susurró para sí mismo, al tiempo que chasqueando los dedos, entre ellos apareció una brillante esfera de cristal, la sostuvo ante sus ojos, brillante y luminosa. Frunció el ceño mirándola fijamente, en ella se fue dibujando una figura,..la de una joven de alborotado cabello castaño, que se estiraba cansadamente, con los brazos hacia atrás en su silla de escritorio, bruscamente se levantó y comenzó a ordenar los papeles desperdigados por su mesa en varias carpetas azules perfectamente etiquetadas. – Siempre tan ordenada.- Rió para sí, y miró de reojo la pocilga de su sala. –Ups, Igualito que yo.

Se irguió de golpe abriendo los ojos y apretando los labios en un sobresalto, él odiaba las sorpresas, y mucho más las sorpresas como "aquella", giró su rostro hacia el enorme y polvoriento espejo que ocupaba gran parte de la pared de su derecha, unas oscuras ondas, como la superficie de un estanque tras recibir una piedra comenzaron a formarse en su superficie.

La esfera de cristal resbaló de sus dedos, en el momento en que una sombra oscura y alargada comenzó a dibujarse en él, la esfera se estrelló contra el suelo desapareciendo en miles de fragmentos luminosos, mientras una larga pierna cubierta por una vaporosa tela negra y oro cruzaba el umbral de espejo, seguida por el resto de su siniestra propietaria.

Una tropa de goblins armados con cascos, destartaladas armaduras, lanzas y pistolas de insecticida irrumpieron en tropel en la sala del trono, contemplando con ojos desencajados como la invasora se desliza contoneándose sobre el mármol de la sala.

Sus largos cabellos acerados sujetos apenas por una tiara, se ondulan tras ella como si tuvieran vida propia, sus ojos dorados escrutan todo a su alrededor con patente desagrado, su esbelto cuerpo estaba envuelto por un vaporoso vestido negro bordado en oro, con un prominente y provocativo escote que deja sus hombros al descubierto y muy poco para la imaginación. Dos enormes alas similares a las de una mariposa, con membranas cristalinas, en destellos de esmeralda se extienden a su espalda majestuosamente. Alrededor de ella revoloteaban sus secuaces, diminutas hadas aladas, que chillaban amenazadoramente a sus enemigos los goblins.

Mab, poderosa Reina de las Hadas, alzó la cabeza desafiante, ante un Jareth que la observaba con desdén.

-Mab. – Realizó una leve reverencia sin molestarse en levantarse. - ¿A que debemos el "placer" de tu visita? Preguntó con sorna.

Los goblins continuaban amenazando, más asustados de otra cosa, al hada oscura y las suyas, esta contesto con una mirada feroz y un siseo entre dientes, como el de una víbora, los pequeños retrocedieron de un salto.

-¡Basta! - Jareth hizo un gesto con la mano y las bestiecillas retrocedieron refunfuñando.

La mujer se cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho, y lo miró ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de burla. – Solo el gusto de verte tan…- Recapacitó un instante. -…Derrotado…- Saboreó hasta la última silaba. – Es suficiente razón. ¿No crees?, Jareth. Cielo.

Él la miró entrecerrando sus ojos bicolores con odio, mientras ella soltaba una risotada maléfica, y sus hadas enloquecían a su alrededor.

-Mis goblins y yo, aun podemos patearos el trasero a ti y tus "mosquitas". -Chasqueó los dedos, y diminutas jaulas de cristal se materializaron al instante, aprisionando a las hadas en el aire ante una mirada de disgusto de su ama.

Pero apenas duró unos instantes, con un gesto de ella, estallaron en una lluvia de purpurina, ante la cara perpleja de los goblins. Jareth se limitó a dejarse caer hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el respaldo de su trono, con gesto sombrío.

-Ves, cielo. Ya no eres el que eras. – Echa la cabeza hacia atrás sacudiendo su resplandeciente melena. – Que penita…

-¿Qué quieres, bruja?- Siseó él con odio.

Ella comenzó a pasearse majestuosa por el salón. – Desde que esa simple mortal te venciera, ¡QUE VERGÜENZA! – Acompañada por el coro de risas de sus acolitas, se giró nueva mente para encararlo. – Tu poder ha ido menguando día a día, ya no eres digno de gobernar este mundo.

Él estalló en carcajadas. – Y crees que una maniaca como tú podría sustituirme. Hace ya más de 1300 años que el Laberinto te echo de este trono, y no creo que le quedaran muchas ganas de que vuelvas.- La mira muy serio. - El laberinto te odia, tanto como yo.

-"Mira quién habla de maniacos."- Sisea el hada para sí. – Tal vez yo no. – Comenta en voz alta. –Pero tengo otro candidato.- Se abalanza hacia él que la mira sin inmutarse, mientras la cara de ella queda a centímetros de la suya. –MI CANDIDATO, JARETH…- Le espeta en la cara. – Se giro y volvió a alejarse de él. – Otro elegido de la magia, como lo fuiste tú en aquella época. – Lo mira de reojo con una chispa diabólica en sus ojos dorados. - ¿Recuerdas…aquellos tiempos?

Él clavó sus uñas con rabia en los brazos del trono, y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-Sí, Jareth, y vendrá a mi por su voluntad, será mi esclavo…- Lentamente comienza a deslizarse hacia el espejo que le sirve de puerta entre mundos. Se giró para mirarlo por última vez. – Estás acabado, solo es cuestión de tiempo. Y tu poder y tu reino serán míos. Como siempre debió haber sido. Estalla en una demoniaca carcajada mientras en haz de luz cruza de regreso por el espejo, sumiendo el salón del trono en un silencio de ultratumba.

-¡Maldita seas por todos los avernos, Mab! – Siseó incorporándose en su trono. –Nunca me vencerás, así tenga que arrástrate conmigo a los infiernos del Hades. –Apretó con furia un puño enguantado en cuero negro, como toda su vestimenta, y descargó un potente golpe sobre el brazo de madera maciza del trono.

Sus bestiecillas continuaban mirándolo desconcertados. Entre ellos surgió un ser de unos 70 cm, cubierto de un pelaje grisáceo, de orejas puntiagudas, retorcidos cuernecillos, lo miraba con unos ojos saltones, mientras jugueteaba nervioso con sus pequeñas zarpas, Stumpeth, asistente del rey no se atrevía a articular palabra, por el temor que le infundía la posible reacción de su amo.

Jareth le dirigió una fría mirada. –Vamos, suéltalo…- Le espetó secamente.

-Mi…Amo…- La criatura tartamudeaba indeciso.

Las facciones de su rostro se tensaron por la impaciencia.

-Esto,…nos preguntábamos. ..

-¿Qué?- Le interrumpió, al tiempo que saltaba de su trono como un resorte, se dirigió dando grandes zancadas al espejo y se apoyó con un repentino aspecto cansado contra su marco dorado.- ¿Si esa harpía tiene razón?- Tomo aire y los miró de reojo.-¿Qué creéis vosotros?

-Bueno, la verdad es que desde que ella se fue…- Ella, siempre ella. – Desde ese día ha estado diferente…

-Define diferente…- Le seguía encantando sacar de quicio a esas criaturas.

El duende vaciló, sus compañeros lo miraban expectante, el giró su vista sobre ellos buscando ayuda con el tema, pero solo recibió alguna que otra risilla maliciosa, Stumpeth volvió sus suplicantes ojos hacia el mago vestido de negro que permanecía cruzado de brazos, apoyando su peso, de costado, sobre el espejo. – Buen, ya no estáis tan activo como solíais, no habéis vuelto a traer nuevos goblins, el laberinto hace su santa voluntad, es como si verdaderamente…

-…Mi poder se hubiera debilitado. Le interrumpió con voz profunda.

-Bueno no quería decir eso amo. -Se disculpó el pequeñajo entre un coro de murmullos. –Pero todos deseamos que sea el de antes, sin vuestra autoridad, el Underground….

-Me conmueve vuestra preocupación. – Soltó en tono jocoso, haciendo callar las risillas. - ¡DEJADME SOLO!- Bramó alzando los brazos de forma amenazante, las bestiecillas corrieron despavoridas para ocultarse en los más insospechados recovecos.

Resoplo contra su flequillo, y se dejó resbalar hacia el suelo, hasta quedar sentado, con la espalda apoyada contra el marco del espejo, con un gesto de abatimiento. -"Lo peor es que la maldita bruja tiene razón." – Extendió su enguantada mano derecha ante su rostro, observándola con impotencia. –"Estoy perdiendo facultades."- Su mano se cerró en un puño, que apretó con furia presa de la frustración. – "Y no puedo parar el proceso."

Se levantó rápidamente, nervioso, encaminándose a su biblioteca. No era posible que otro humano tuviera un poder como el suyo, y si lo había no debía caer en manos de Mab, o seria corrompido por los poderes de la sombra.

Un brujo con sus mismos poderes, pero que al igual que Mab no respetase las reglas sumiría a los dos mundos en el caos, al Undreground, que ya de por si era un caos controlado, y al de los humanos, del que últimamente no sabía que pensar. Y eso era muy malo, para todos.

Intentó sacarla de su cabeza por un instante, sabía que ella era la culpable de sus tormentos, y la odiaba por ello. Algún día se las pagaría todas juntas.


End file.
